Леон Бастия
|name =Леон Вастия |kanji =リオン・バスティア |rōmaji =Rion Basutia |alias= |race=Человек |gender=Мужской |age=19 (дебют) 26 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday=Год X765 |eyes=Чёрные |hair=Белые |blood type= |affiliation=Чешуя Змеи Девы |previous affiliation= |mark location=Справа на Груди |occupation=Маг |previous occupation=Нет |team=Команда Леона |previous team=Команда Света Команда Чешуя Змея Девы |partner=Шери Бренди |previous partner=Грей Фуллбастер |base of operations=Чешуи Змеи Девы |status=Активный |relatives=Ур (Опекун, умерла) Неназванные родители (умерли) |magic=Созидание Льда (Подвижное), (Неподвижное) Магия Льда Магия Снега Магия Рассеивания |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 29 |anime debut=Эпизод 12 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= Sayaka Narita (child) |english voice= (child) |image gallery=yes }} Леон Вастия - маг Созидание Льда, член гильдии Чешуя Змеи Девы, а также соперник Грея Фуллбастера. Впервые был представлен как Reitei Lyon. Выступал в качестве главного антагониста арки Остров Галуна Внешность Леон - стройный молодой человек среднего роста с мускулистым и подтянутым телосложением. Он имеет колючие синевато - серебристые волосы, большая часть которых частично закрывают верхнюю левую часть его лица. Глаза Леона небольшие с темными круглыми зрачками, и окруженны столь же темными линиями. Так же он имеет небольшие, линейные темные брови. Во время своего первого появления на его левой мочке уха была надета небольшая светлая серьга в форме стилизованной снежинки. После присоединения к Чешуе Змеи Девы Леону поставили метку гильдии справа на груди, на тоже самое место где у Грея Фуллбастера расположена метка Хвоста Феи. После возвращение команды Тенрю спустя семь лет единственное отличие во внешнем виде Леона - новое появление серьги в его левом ухе, больше, чем его первое и по-видимому также состоящей из небольшой цепи. Представившись в начале как "Reitei" Леон носил внушительный наряд, который спрятал его первоначальную личность. Он носил большую белую накидку с широким воротником, золотыми краями и меховой отделкой на плечах, удерживающую в закрытом положении с помощью ремня, украшенного стилизованной змеей с прямоугольными кругами, и с соответствующей пряжкой, с большим количеством поясов и застежек, помешенных на расстоянии в несколько сантиметров друг от друга и ниже первого, будучи оставленного развязанным. Под этой накидкой Леон носил синию тунику с высоким воротникоми с золотыми краями, достигающими внизу его колен, с частью, сходящего ниже простого пояса, обвязанного вокруг его талии, имеющей отверствие в передней стороне. На задней части туники находился большой крест, под которой была надета темная сорочка которая была частично показана разорванной в результате боя Леона с Греем. В то время наряд Леона так же состоял из мешковатых черных брюк, бронированных сапог состоявщих из различных пластин и коленных чашечек, и и декоративного шлема, закрывающего большую часть его лица. Имея сходство с черепом, этот шлем состоит из передней части, которая закрывала верхнюю часть лица Леона, показывая его рот и нос, с линией острых зубов под ними, глаза Леона не видны в глазных отверстиях шлема которые были украшены спиральными мотивами. Так же на шлеме находилась пара поласатых рогов указывающих вперед, и большого гребня из остроконечного меха падаюшего на спину Леона. После присоединения к Змее Девы, Леон перешел на менее внушительную, но все еще эффектную одежду. Он носит белый плащ опускающиеся ниже талии, с отделкой из темного меха, из которого сделаны воротник, манжеты, а также круги, присутствующие на каждом из его рукавов. Под плащом Леон носит темно – фиолетовую тунику с высоким воротником и со светло-фиолетовыми краями которая, похожа на его старую но намного короче той и опускаются до его талии. Наиболее отличительной чертой его наряда в то время были его брюки, сделанные из змеиной кожи с парой темных поясков, окружающих его бедра и замысловатого изображения на передней стороне каждой ноги, состоящего из ромбов связанных друг с другом, в каждом из которых в центре присутствует меньшая фигура. Брюки Леона поддерживались с помощью обычного пояса светлого цвета с простой прямоугольной пряжкой, также его наряд дополнился простой темной обувью на легкой подошве. Во время приветствия команды Тенрю после их семилетнего отсутствия Леон надел новый наряд. Он сохраняет короткую, тунику с высоким воротником, которая теперь является темного цвета, и имеет легкие края и манжеты, вместе со многими декоративными мотивами на более низкой части груди и рукавов; в отличие от прежней туники у этой воротник теперь является немного открытым. Леон перестал носить плащ, вместо этого его плечи покрыты темной мантией с высоким воротником и легкими, зубчатыми краями, соответствующими его туники. Кроме того, он, кажется, носит темные легкие штаны, окружающие его бедра и серые сапоги Личность Хотя как правило равнодушный и сдержанный Леон когда-то также был амбициозен к отказу и относится к своим целям и мечтам чрезвычайно серьезно. Он очень гордится своими собственными силами и гордится обладанием ими. Это привело его к попытке возродить демона Делиору, в надежде превзойти своего учителя Ур, которая пожертвовала своей жизнью, чтобы заморозить Демона на всегда. Леон также имеет тенденцию быть унесенным своими эмоциями. После присоединения к Змее Девы, он значительно ослабил, но все еще сохраняет свою импульсивную натуру. Во время встречи Команды Света он отправляется вслед за Нацу Драгнилом в лес к предполагаемой штаб - квартире Орасион Сейса даже без плана атаки. Он также показал, что может быть немного высокомерным, как было показано в арке Великие Магические Игры, когда он разговаривает с Шерией о Джуре своем товарище по команде. Однако, когда речь доходит до дела, Леон является чрезвычайно находчивым и наблюдательным. Он смог обнаружить слабость Гонщика, увидев как птицы летят в небе. Он, во многом как Грей в этом отношении, проигнорировал очевидную привязанность к нему Шерри. Также было известно о том что он имеет обиду на Грея. Он считает себя выше Грея и старается доказать изо всех сил, свое превосходство над ним. История Маг льда Ур со своим учеником Леоном, случайно оказавшиеся по близости, нашли и спасли Грея. Грей и Леон были примерно одного возраста. Ур взяла Грея к себе вторым учеником, ее собственная дочь умерла, так что ее ученики стали для нее семьей. Однажды Грей услышал, что Делиора на северном континенте и решил уйти от Ул и сразиться с Делиорой. Он нашел Делиору, и когда демон уже собирался убить мальчика, ему на помощь пришла Ул. Приказав Грею и Леону бежать, она сразилась с Делиорой, но он был слишком силен. Ул использовала заклинание, заморозившее демона в глыбу льда, но ей пришлось пожертвовать собой. Ур не умерла, она превратилась в лед, на вечно сдерживая Делиору, перед этим она попросила Грея сказать Леону, что она умерла. Прошло несколько лет, и на острове Галуна Леон снова встречает Грея, Вастия планирует разморозить Делиору с помощью лунной капли и сразиться с ним. Нацу сразу же бросается в бой с Леоном, и тот замораживает его тело, Грей сталкивает Нацу с горы, чтобы заклинание Леона не подействовало, и открывается под удар Леона. Победивший Грея Леон не убивает его. Через некоторое время Грей и Леон снова сходятся в бою. Грей раскрывает Леону правду об Ур, но Леону все равно, и он снова атакует Грея. На этот раз Леон проиграл, но и сам Грей падает от полученных ран. А тем временем ритуал по воскрешению Делиоры был окончен, но, как только с него стекли последние остатки льда, все поняли, что он уже мертв. И как будто бы вновь услышав слова Ур, ее ученики перестали сражаться и покинули остров уже не врагами. Арки Остров Галуна Фестиваль Битв Леон мельком появляется среди зрителей на параде Орасион Сейс Леон и Шерри, члены «Чешуи Змеедевы», присоединяются к альянсу Света как представители в борьбе с тёмной гильдией Орасион Сейс. После встречи с остальными членами гильдии и обсуждения дальнейших действий Леон, вместе с Альянсом Света бросается к кораблю Синего Пегаса, который оказывается уничтоженным Орасион Сейс. Таким образом они попадают в засаду противника и терпят поражение. Леон берёт меч Эрзы и хочет ампутировать ей руку, чтобы предотвратить распространение яда, но вмешивается Грей, который не даёт ему этого сделать. Потом союзные войска начинают поиски Венди Марвелл, единственной, кто сейчас может спасти Эрзу. Леон, Шерри и Джура намереваются сами уничтожить Орасион Сейс и идут в бой, Джура сразу же находит себе противника, а Леон с Шерри продолжают идти вперёд. Потом Леон и Шерри встречают Грея, который в данный момент бился с Гонщиком и был на мотоцикле. Леон запрыгивает к нему и помогает в битве. После неудачных попыток победить Гонщика, Леон с Греем придумывают стратегию, и Леон с помощью своей магии поднимает Грея вверх, а сам остаётся сражаться. Проиграв Гонщику, раненый Леон лежит на земле, Грей добивает Гонщика. Казалось, что беда миновала, но Гонщик из последних сил бросается на Леона, и они улетают в пропасть, взрывая себя и Леона. Но Леон выживает и появляется перед обезумевшей Шерри, говоря ей, что он в порядке, также он сказал что его не так-то легко убить. Потом Леон помогает Союзу Светлых Гильдий, создав ледяное крыло для их корабля, тем самым починив его. Потом Хибики объясняет свой план по уничтожению Нирваны, нужно уничтожить Лакриму внутри каждой ноги. После успешного завершения миссии союзные войска направляются в Гильдию «Кошкин дом». Джура поздравляет Леона и Шерри за их напряжённую работу. Также Леон узнаёт истинную историю гильдии «Кошкин Дом» и природу Нирваны. Перед тем как разъехаться по гильдиям Леон замечает странную связь между Шерри и Реном Акатсуки. X791 Ключ к Звёздному Небу Великие магические игры Магия и Способности Созидание Льда (氷の造形魔法,アイスメイク, Aisu meiķu ): Форма Магии Созидания которая позволяет пользователю создавать лед по своей воле и формировать его в объекты. Использование Леоном Созидание Льда позволило ему после вступления в гильдию Чешуи Змеи Девы брать и исполнять задания S - класса. Но потверждений того что он является или нет Магом S - класса пока нет. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135 Cover Page, Guild Card Note thumb|200px|Леон замораживает храм *'Заморозка': Ice-Make's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Lyon comes into contact within ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Lyon, with his great mastery of Ice-Make spells, has proven himself capable of freezing an entire temple with little effort and also freezing green slime that he and Juvia were trapped in and shattering it afterwards, all this done without harming Juvia. *'Живое Созидание Льда': В отличии от Грея который использует Неподвижное Созидание Льда (которая позволяет ему создавать оружие и неживые предметы) Леон использует Живое (ака Динамическое) Созидание Льда что означает что большинство созданных им животных сделаны изо льда.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 5 Однако это все может просто вопросом предпочтения, так как Леон так же в состоянии использовать Неподвижное Созидание Льда что он и продемонстрировал когда создал изо льда Меч, Щит, Тюрьму и Гейзер.Fairy Tail Manga" Chapter 29, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Page 20 frame|Созидание Льда: Орел :*'Созидание Льда: Орёл' (イーグル Īguru): Леон создаёт множество орлов изо льда, которые летят в воздухе и атакуют противников. Эти орлы могут избегать или уклоняться от препятствий, в связи с их динамической формой Магии.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 4 :*'Созидание Льда: Снежный Дракон' (スノードラゴン Sunō Doragon): Леон создает большого ледяного дракона который сокрушает врага.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 13 :*'Созидание Льда: Обезьяна' (エイプ Ēpu): Леон создает большую обезьяну изо льда. Впервые он создал ее для защиты от техники Грея Ледяной Молот, то она находилась в статической форме. Позже было установлено что это все же был Динамический тип.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 6 :*'Созидание Льда: Снежный Тигр' (スノータイガー Sunō Taigā): Леон создает ледяного тигра который царапает и кусает противника.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 12 frame|Созидание Льда: Волк :*'Созидание Льда: Волк': Леон покрывает свою руку льдом который принимает форму в виде головы волка. Это усиливает его удары и увеличивает ущерб получаемый его противником.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 10 :*'Созидание Льда: Ёж' (ヘッジホッグ Hejjihoggu):Леон покрывает своё тело шипами изо льда, чтобы защитить себя от атак ближнего боя. Впервые это было показано во время его боя с Гонщиком.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 7 :*'Созидание Льда: Крыло': Леон в состоянии создать крылья изо льда. Он испольовал эту технику во время полета на Волшебном Бомбардировщике - Кристина. :*'Созидание Льда: Пантера': Леон располагает свою ладонь на одну из сторон противника, создавая пантеру изо льда, которая проходит сквозь тело противника и обездвиживает его. (Без Названия) :*'Созидание Льда: Алмазная Клетка': Lyon creates a diamond-sided sphere of ice on the enemy to destroy the target’s body. It was stated that it loses its hardness the further it is away from the Caster and eventually shatters. This ice has been proven to be unmeltable, as shown when Lyon first used it on Natsu, he couldn't melt the ice on him with the fire from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. :*'Созидание Льда: Рыба Фугу': Lyon creates a puffer fish made of ice and sends it towards the target, bashing it with its mass.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 12 (Unnamed) 200px|thumb|Созидание Льда: Водная Змея :*'Созидание Льда: Водная змея' (蛟, ミズチ, Mizuchi): Lyon creates a large, spiraling serpent made of ice that freezes his intended target upon contact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 7 :*'Созидание Льда: Мышь':Леон создаёт небольших размеров мышь изо льда, которая создана для отвлечения противника, что позволяет заклинателю выполнить любое действие без пристального наблюдения противника..Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 173 :*'Созидание Льда: Стрекоза': Леон создаёт много стрекоз изо льда, которые быстро формируются и атакует своего противника. *'Неживое Созидание Льда': Even though Lyon has shown himself to be a master at using the Dynamic variation of Ice-Make Magic, he has demonstrated a few spells that shows he is capable of using the Static variation as well, though his level of usage seen so far is not as abundant as Gray's. :*'Созидание Льда: Меч': The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The strength of the sword is powerful enough to combat normal swords.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 11 200px|thumb|Версия Щита Леона :*'Созидание Льда: Щит' (シールド Shīrudo): The user creates large pieces of ice in front of themselves, which then quickly reform into hexagonal pieces arranged in a shield-like barrier to protect everything behind it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 8 :*'Созидание Льда: Тюрьма' (プリズン Purizun): Lyon creates a large rectangular cage out of ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 12-13 :*'Созидание Льда: Ледяной Гейзер' (アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): Lyon freezes the ground in front of him, creating a tower of ice spikes that impales his target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 8 thumb|200px|Lyon begins to cast Iced Shell Магия Льда: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 9-14 *'Ледяной Гроб' (絶対凍結・アイスのドシェル Zettai Tōketsu: Aisu no Sheru): While Lyon has never employed such high-level Magic, it is revealed that he knows how to cast it nevertheless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 6-7 200px|thumb|right|Lyon's Blizzard Магия Снега (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): Snow Magic is a form of Magic that revolves around the creation, manipulation and control of snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from their body and manipulate it,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 10 or they can use this Magic to alter the surrounding climate, depending on the situation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 11 This Magic can be used for various purposes, but it's mainly used for combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 10-11 The form of the snow depends on the user, and thus can take on many forms, such as snowballs, avalanches, blizzards, or snowstorms.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 17 Bonus, Guild Cards Лунная Капля (月の雫 ムーンドリップ Mūn Dorippu): Moon Drip requires the light of the moon to act. It can deactivate every possible spell, even the "unmeltable ice" made by Ur's Iced Shell. thumb|200px|Lyon fighting in melee Мастер рукопашного боя: Lyon is proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He is skilled enough to have overwhelmed Gray, albeit he repeatedly aimed for the latter's injuries.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 16 Отношения 'Грей Фуллбастер: 'К нему Леон относится как к младшему брату, хоть и соперничает с ним по поводу Джувии. 'Джувия Локсар: 'Влюблен в неё по уши ( впервые увидел её в 124 серии). 'Джура Некис: 'Уважает его, обращается к нему Джура-сан. 'Шерри Бренди: 'С ней у него чисто дружеские отношения,хотя до встречи с Реном, Шерри была влюблена в Леона. Появление в Других СМИ Прочее Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Lyon Vastia Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Чешуи Змеи Девы Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Требуется Помощь